School- The Final Frontier
by Race Baj 2.0
Summary: The Gundam Wing Characters go to school... true chaos, humor, and romance O.o
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and won't make any money off this.

A/N: Ok this is way out of the GW time zones, mainly because no one knows each other.

**School: the final frontier **

**_By Race Baj_**__

  
  


The alarm went off with an annoying buzz, a bothersome sound that tormented the young teen every day of the school year, but this day was different, it was his first day of high school. With a large gulp the boy got out of bed, and got changed. He always wondered why he dressed this way, he looked like a priest for crying out loud! He slowly walked downstairs and sighed. The same stringy goo that he had every day! He regrettably ate it and walked outside. He hopped on a skateboard and skated down the road. There was tons of students running to school as well, the one crashed right into the boy.

"Why don't you watch where your going!" The boy who was riding the skateboard yelled, searching for his skateboard.

"I am really sorry! Really I am. Did I tell you how sorry I am?" the boy who crashed into him apologized.

The skateboarder was surprised by this response, he expected the boy to snap it him. "Well, I'm uhh, really sorry I yelled at you, you better get to school."

"Ok, but first," The boy said as he ran behind a trash can and came back with the skateboard. "Here, see ya later, and by the way, I'm Quarte."

"Thank you, I'm Duo." He said as he skated off to school.

*****************

*a little while later *

*****************

Duo finally reached school and stepped inside, there sure were some real weirdos this year. He decided not to look at them and took of a slip of paper, it had his locker, and the combination on it. Locker 64, he walked to it and punched in the combo, then when it didn't open he punched the locker.

"Here," a voice from behind him said. Duo spun around to see the same weirdo he was looking at earlier.

'Oh God no!' Duo thought, he stepped aside and the boy dressed totally in black, with black hair who looked like a sci fi freak took out a small package he opened that contained a variety of tools. He removed a small saw made for cutting metal and sawed off the lock, then threw Duo a new lock and a key. "Uhh, thanks." Duo said, quiet shocked.

"No prob, by the way, my name is, well, uhh, people just call me glitch" The boy said, he smiled and opened the locker next to Duo's and took some things out of it. Duo snapping out of shock ran to the class lists. He glanced and noticed him and glitch were in a few of the same classes. Up first was Science, oh joy, every year he always caused a few explosions. He went to the class room, he sat in a seat next to a weirdo with hair so long on one side he probably hadn't seen out of his right eye for a couple of years. "Hi," Duo said cheerfully.

"Hmm." was all the boy said in response.

"Hey, uhh you!" glitch said as he ran up to Duo. "Looks like were in the same class."

"Yeah, and the name is Duo."

"Who is he?" glitch said pointing to the boy with the weird hair.

"Well, either his name is hmm, or he doesn't feel like talking."

"Hmm."

"I see," glitch laughed. Duo examined the contents on the table as the teacher started explaining what to do. glitch and Trowa fallowed instructions as Duo pulled out a magazine and read it, glitch smiled at Trowa and motioned to a bag of something, Trowa just nodded. "Put some of this in glitch said to Duo as he handed him a bag of something. Duo poured it in and withing seconds the canister started smoking.

"What the shoot!" Duo yelled as he jumped up. He looked around and saw the faces of laughing kids and the scowling teacher. Duo sat down and murmured a "I'll get you for this!" to Trowa and glitch.

  
  


The rest of the day until lunch was fine then Duo took a seat and remembered he forgot his lunch. "Aww man!" he groaned. He then checked his pockets. "No cash either!" He cried. Duo went to plan B, banging his head against the table. 

"Hi again." a voice said, Duo looked up and saw Quarte.

"Oh, hi." he muttered.

"You not hungry?" Quarte asked.

"Actually I forgot my lunch, and have no cash to get anything from the cafeteria food."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Quarte left and in a few minutes cam back with a plate and a few pieces of pizza on it, he slid it over to Duo.

"Wow, thanks." Duo said happily as he scarfed the first one down. Soon glitch was standing behind Duo.

"Hiya!" He shouted, startling Duo, who threw his pizza in the air, it then landed on some girl sitting on the table behind Duo.

"Uh oh!" Duo gulped as he heard her scream. Duo spun around and saw a girl with a pink beret on and black hair. She looked angrily at him a pulled the pizza off her face.

"Food fight!" a shout rained out and food began flying everywhere. Soon lunch was ruined, along with everyone's clothes. Then the principle came and said everyone would stay after school to clean up. As well Duo, glitch, Quarte, that girl, and the boy who yelled food fight, were given detention. 

  
  


The day went by and Duo tried to avoid glitch. He did the successful until detention. He sat in the corner and played with a slinky for the first 5 minutes then glitch walked up behind him.

"Hi buddy." He said mockingly. "Having fun?" Duo just tried to ignore him, but glitch kept bugging him so he moved over beside Quarte.

"Sorry about dragging you into this." Duo said apologetically.

"That's ok its no big-" but Quarte was cut off.

"What about me!" a girl said from behind Duo. He spun around to see the girl he had hit with the pizza.

"I'm uhh, well uhh." Duo stuttered.

"Well! I'm waiting!" she snapped.

Before Duo could answer, the other boy stuck in detention walked over. "What my friend here is trying to say." He started. "Is that he never would have left the pizza slice fly, if he knew it would hit someone as beautiful as you."

"Uhh, exactly." Duo said surprised.

The girls face brightened and her cheeks blushed at the comment. "Well, ok." she said, and skipped off to her seat.

Duo let out a sigh of relief and slumped down in his chair. "Thanks man, I owe you one." he gasped.

The boy just smiled. "Hi I'm Razz." the boy said, Duo shook his hand.

"I'm Duo."

The rest of detention went well, Duo and Razz talked for awhile, and the girl came over to introduce herself as Hilde. After awhile it ended and everyone went home, but Duo was sure, he would never forget this day.

  
  


A/N: well, I hope it was good, and no the story will not totally focus on Duo and next chapter more GW characters will appear, so don't worry, I didn't leave Heero and Wufie out.


	2. Meeting Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and won't make any money off this.

A/N: Ok this is way out of the GW time zones, mainly because no one knows each other.

**School: the final frontier **

**_By Race Baj_**__

  
  


Razz woke up to a scream from the next room. "Razz, lets go, its time for breakfast!" Razz grunted and got changed, he then stumbled downstairs. "Hi Dog face." The same voice greeted him. Razz just looked at him and poured some cereal. He ate and went off to school. He was joined by the guy who woke him up and they strapped on roller blades and skated off. Soon however they came up to Duo who was skateboarding.

"Hi Razz." He said cheerfully.

"Yo Duo, `sup?"

"Nothing, who is he?" Duo asked as he glanced at Race.

"Oh, he's just my Baka older brother Race."

"Hiya." Race said. The three didn't say much until they got to school.

"Well, I gotta go." Race stated, "its not good for my public image to be seen with you guys." Race ran off to catch up with another older guy.

"I better get some stuff out of my locker." Razz said as he ran away. Duo walked to his own locker and opened it. He took out a swimsuit magazine and started gawking at the girls in it, but then he heard a voice behind him.

"Hi Duo." The voice said, Duo spun around to see Hilde.

"Uhh, hi Hilde."

"Duo I thought what you said about me yesterday was very sweet, and I was thinking I will give you the honour of taking me to a movie."

"Oh goody." Duo muttered sarcastically to himself.

"What was that?" Hilde asked.

"I would love to, what's playing."

"Nice save." glitch chuckled as he walked up to his locker.

"What's he talking about?" Hilde said suspiciously.

"Him, oh he was just commenting on, uhh.... a hockey game last night. Weren't you!" With that Duo elbowed glitch in the chest.

"Huh, oh, yeah."

"Ok Duo, anyway, pick me up at 7, ok."

"Sure thing Hilde." Duo smiled as she walked away. After she left Duo proceeded to smash his head against the locker while glitch just laughed.

*********

Elsewhere

*********

Razz's first class was Drama, that day they were doing an act from Romeo and Juliet, before he sat down he switched the copy of the play on an unoccupied desk with one that looked identical. He then sat down beside a young boy with blond hair. "This is going to be great Brad." Razz laughed as he put his feet up on the desk.

"Hmm." The blond boy who Razz called Brad said.

"Alright students," the teacher said as she walked in. "Lets start, Heero, you can be our Romeo." She said to the boy who Razz had switched copies of the play with. "And Marg, you play Juliet. Ok Marg, you start."

"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Marg began.

"Sorry Juliet." To everyone's surprise Heero read. "I had to step out to use the little boys room." The class room erupted in laughter and Heero blushed.

"Mr. Yuy!" The teacher yelled.

"I'm reading what it says in the script." Heero protested and tossed the teacher his copy.

"This script has been tampered with! Class dismissed!" A very frustrated, and very stressed teacher said. Everyone walked outside and Razz took a bow. The class erupted in laughs and clapping, then a shout rang out.

"Ome o Kurosu!" Heero shouted.

"Uh oh." Razz gulped as he took off into the halls trying to dodge students as Heero chased him. "Over the top!" Razz shouted as he hopped over a student tying his shoes, Heero just pushed him over and ran past. Razz kept picking up speed but Heero always was still gaining on him. He turned the corner but when Heero did Razz was no where to be seen. Heero grunted and walked off then a banging was heard from a locker. Brad, who was standing in front of the locker opened it and Razz came out. "Thanks man." He gasped. Brad just chuckled to himself.

******

Later

******

Duo groaned as he stepped into the science lab. He knew he would have to face another class with glitch. He sat down and glitch soon took s eat at the same table. That boy from yesterday with the hair over one of his eyes also joined them.

"Hello again hmm." Duo laughed as the boy sat beside them.

"My name," The boy started. "Is Trowa Barton."

"He speaks!" glitch said with a smirk.

"It's a miracle!" Duo shouted.

"No, a miracle would be if I make it through the day alive." Razz said as him and Brad sat down.

"Razz? Your in the class?" Duo asked.

"How did you figure that out Einstein?" Razz said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sheesh, something bothering you?" Duo asked.

"Nothing, except that a guy by the name of Heero Yuy can't take a joke."

"Bummer, so what did you- whoa!" Duo stopped in his speech and just stared. 

"What is it Du-whoa!" Razz was also taken in by the site. A young girl walked in and Duo and Razz just stared.

"Boy, she is gorgeous!" Duo said shocked.

"You said it!" Razz said, also memorised.

"Oh brother, she's just a girl." Brad said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, besides, she isn't that cute anyway." glitch commented, followed by 'are you insane!' looks from Razz and Duo.

The teacher went on to explain the lesson Duo and Razz however were watching the girl's every move, she didn't seem to notice though, that was for a little while. "Mr. Maxwell, Mr. Baj." The teacher said addressing Duo and Razz. "If you could tear your eyes off Miss Hoshi maybe you could learn something, and ask her out later. After that the girl realised what was going on and she turned bright red, so did Razz and Duo. After that they took to working very hard on the experiment.

*****

later

*****

"I say we drop a stink bomb in his car." Duo said, biting a mouthful of his sandwich.

"No, I say we put a paint bomb in it." Razz suggested while eating some pizza.

"What are you guys talking about?" Race asked as he sat down.

"We're deciding what to do to get back at Mr. Teramia, our science teacher." Duo stated.

"Hey, you!" a voice said.

"Gotta go!" Razz yelled taking his pizza and running, the voice that called, was Heero, a very angry Heero.

"Have fun!" Race yelled while laughing.

"Umm, is this seat taken?" A girl from behind Duo asked. Duo spun around (Author he does that a lot doesn't he?) And saw the same girl him and Razz were gawking at.

"N-n-no." Duo stuttered.

"Ok," the girl said and sat down. "Hmm, your that kid who was staring at me during Science class, aren't you?"

Duo wasn't sure what to do, he really didn't want to say he was, just incase she was angry at him, but maybe she thought he was cute, the thoughts went through his mind.

*********

Elsewhere

*********

Razz ran away from Heero out of the cafeteria where he was eating lunch with Duo and into the halls. He hoped Brad would be around to help him again. He dodged student after student, and the Heero just knocked them out of his way. "Razz." A voice from the side called, it was Brad. "Jump!" Razz didn't understand but he jumped and kept running, he then looked back to see Heero trip and get flung face first about 20 feet. Razz laughed when he realised Brad has set up a low to the ground Fishing line for Heero to trip over. Razz laughed but soon he was running again because the seemingly insane boy got back up and started chasing him. The two ran into the science lab.

"Your cornered kid!" Heero yelled at Razz.

"No so Yuy!" Razz said grabbing two beakers of chemicals.

"These will make a mondo explosion if tampered with, which we will spend the good part of one month detention for it. Am I really worth killing?"

"Yes." was all Heero could say. He lunged at Razz but Razz threw the chemicals back on the table (they didn't break either) and hopped out the window and ran. "I'll get you kid! If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you!"

"No you won't!" Razz called back.

Heero then stomped off, knocking the chemicals over and creating the explosion. However no one was there so the culprit was never found.

***************

Now back to Duo

***************

"Well, are you?" the girl asked again.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry bout embarrassing you." Duo said.

"That's ok." The girl smile as she answered. "I have a roll with the punches philosophy."

"Phili what?" Duo asked confused.

"Never mind," the girl laughed. "My name is Cici Hoshi"

"I'm Duo." Duo replied.

"Say, your kinda cute." Cici said as she smiled at Duo.

"Really!?!" Duo asked surprised "I mean uhh, you to."

Cici laughed again "So do you want to catch a movie tonight?"

"Sure!" Duo said happily "I'll pick you up at seven"

"Ok, I have to go. Bye Duo." Cici then left and Duo sighed happily.

"Remind me to send Mr. Teramia a thank you card." Race just laughed.

"Ok Duo, I have to go now, see ya later." Race called as he left.

"Oh Duo!" Hilde yelled from across the cafeteria.

"Hi Hilde." Duo said while trying to smile as she sat down.

"Excited about our date tonight?" She asked, that's when it hit Duo.

*********

Flashback

*********

"Ok Duo, anyway, pick me up at 7, ok." Hilde said.

*************

End Flashback

*************

"Gee, Hilde, I have really bad news."

"What?" Hilde asked.

"My cousin, she uhh, has malaria."

"So, she isn't coming."

"And I have to go to the store to pick up some malaria lozenges."

"Oh, ok then." Hilde said disappointed. She left and Duo stood up to do so too.

"SAVE!" glitch shouted as he patted Duo on the back. "I gotta hand it to you man, that was good, that was really good"

"Thanks, but I have to get to class." The two then left and went to class.

************

After School

************

"Ok, I don't know what was weirder." glitch said as him, Duo, Razz, and Race stood talking around Duo's locker as he got his skateboard out of it. "Today, or yesterday."

"That's a good point." Duo began "At this rate we will all be insane by collage."

"The day isn't over." Race said with a grin. "Duo still had his date with Cici."

"So, that will probably the most normal part of today." Duo stated.

"Yeah right!" glitch laughed. "With how today is going, most likely you will run into Hilde on your date."

"Whatever." Duo said.

"Well, I'll see you later, I have to go." glitch remarked as he left.

"Well, I just hope I don't run into Heero Screwy." Razz chuckled.

"Too bad, your wish didn't come true!" Heero yelled as he ran at Razz.

"Uh oh!" Razz screamed as he ran away, Race and Duo came with him.

"So why is he chasing you?" Duo gasped as they ran.

"Long story!" Razz answered as he dodged a girl with red hair while they were running through the hall. Heero like always just plowed into the students, including the girl who fell over and a notebook she was looking at flew into a water fountain that was on.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! My drawings!" she screamed as the book was getting soaked. "YOU!" She turned around and glared at Heero with fire in her eyes, she looked like she wanted to kill him. Heero stepped back a bit and got in a fighting stance. The students around them chanted 'fight' while Heero smiled at his next victim. The girl made a lightning fast kick that stopped centimetres in front of Heero's face. "This time it won't be a warning kick." She laughed as she got in stance for another kick. Heero looked real scared, he ran past her.

"This isn't over!" She called out. The crowd erupted in applause for the girl and Razz, Duo, and Race were laughing like crazy. Heero got the infuriated look again and glared at the three. Duo jumped on his skateboard and boarded through the halls.

"Split!" Razz shouted as the three went different ways Heero went straight, the same way Duo went.

"Why me?" Duo screamed as Heero was in hot pursuit.

*****

Razz

*****

Razz ran to his locker and got his roller blades, then skated back to help Duo.

*****

Race

*****

Race ran to his locker, got his blades, and kept going straight.

****

Duo

****

Duo kept going, trying to get away from Heero, soon he came to a fork and Razz came off one of those forks and joined Duo. "Go faster!" Razz yelled.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that! I have to go faster! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!?"

  
  


The two kept going until they got outside, there they were joined by Race who jumped out of the 2nd floor window (and landed it on his blades) just as they came out. But Heero was still following them.

"Head to the highway!" Razz shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Heero still ran after them.

"This Guy isn't human!" Race yelled as they were heading for the highway. Finally they made it. There was a split second moment of nothing and Race, Razz, and Duo sped to the other side. Heero yelled at them and they all slid down the hill that was on there side of the highway, into a ravine. One hour later, they had made it back up the hill, and Heero was gone. Race and Razz said good bye and went home, Duo did the same, and got ready for his date that night.


	3. Duo's Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and won't make any money off this.

A/N: Ok this is way out of the GW time zones, mainly because no one knows each other.

**School: the final frontier **

**_By Race Baj_**__

  
  


Duo ran inside and checked the time, it said 6:00PM. He had one hour to get ready for his date. "I got a date! Date with an angel!" He sang as he got changed. He put on his "best" shirt (you know, the really crappy plaid one that looks like a dog has been eating it) and re-braided his hair. He ran outside to his car. He drove to Cici's house and waited, Cici soon ran out.

"Hi Duo." She said and smiled at him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Sure thing, what are we seeing?"

"The great OZ battle field."

"Ok cool!" The two then drove off.

  
  


They made it to the movie theatre and went inside. About seven minutes into the movie Duo heard a voice that made his blood curl.

"Duo-kun! HI!" It was Hilde!

"I'm doomed!" Duo muttered to himself. Hilde ran up to Duo and looked at him funny.

"What about your cousin with Malaria? And who is she?" Hilde asked, pointing to Cici.

"Her, well she is my cousin, ha ha, she sure got better fast didn't she?" Duo laughed nervously.

"Oh really?" Hilde asked again. "Where are you from?"

"Uhh, she's from Germany." Duo said nervously.

"Uh yes," Cici agreed.

"Hmm, they have weird fashion sense in Germany." Hilde laughed. Duo could see Cici was about to clobber Hilde so he needed to act fast.

"Come on dear cousin, lets go get some snacks." Duo said, dragging her into the lobby.

"Ok Duo, two questions! Number one, who is she? Number two would you mind if I killed her?" Cici demanded answers.

"Ok there is a simple answer for both."

"I'm waiting."

"Isn't this the part where you scream, I don't wanna hear about it! And stomp off in a huff?"

"You watch too much TV, now I want an answer."

"Ok, the girl is Hilde, she thinks I like her so she made me go on a date with her, I told her that my cousin has malaria so she wouldn't come, then I got a date with you. Anyway she ended up showing up even without me, and now if we want any peace, we need to get her out of the way." To Duo's surprised a giant grin crossed Cici's face.

"It will be my pleasure."

*********

Elsewhere

*********

"Hey Brad!" A voice from outside Brad's bedroom window called out.

"What is it Razz?" He shouted as he opened the window.

"Wanna get a bite to eat at Beef-o Burger?"

"Sure!" Brad called out as he ran downstairs.

The two bladed to a giant building with the words 'Beef-o Burger' on it. They walked inside and the smell of rotting beef filled their nostrils.

"I don't know how you convince me to come here each time." Brad laughed.

"Ok Yuy, what do you want?" A voice called out from the ordering counter.

"Did he just say, Yuy?" Razz gulped.

"Yeah," Brad answered. "But don't worry, I can take him."

"Yeah right!" Razz laughed.

"I brought 'it'" was all Brad answered.

"Heh, heh" Razz laughed. The two walked up to order, as they neared the counter, the boy who had shouted to Heero spun around and smashed into Brad, spilling the food he had just ordered all over Brad.

"You baka! Watch where your going!" The boy screamed.

"ME!?!" Brad retorted as he felt like slugging the boy.

"Yeah you!"

"You want to take this outside?!?"

"Oh why, you afraid your blood is going to mess up this place?"

"Ok that's it!" Brad swung his fist and connected straight in the boys face, the people in the restaurant erupted in a choir of gasps.

"Why you little!" The boy screamed as he reached to his belt and drew a sword from the sheath.

"Whoa, getting a little violent now are you?"

"Oh you think?" The boy swung at Brad, but to his surprise Brad jumped back and picked his backpack up. He reached in it and took out a sheathed sword, he removed the sheath and swung at the boy, who just used his sword to block it. A trade of blows began and finally Brad knocked the sword out of the boy's hands.

"Injustice!" He screamed and ran out the door. The people in the restaurant started to cheer and clap as Brad took a bow.

************

At the movies

************

Duo and Cici walked back into the theatre part of the building and walked up to Hilde and sat down. After 5 minutes Hilde stood up.

"I have to use the rest rooms, I'll be back in a minute." Duo nodded at Cici and she sat up as well and followed Hilde. They entered the lobby and Cici grabbed Hilde's shoulder.

"Hold on." Cici pleaded. Hilde spun around to face Cici.

"Boy, that in the light the green line in your hair sure is ugly."

"OK THAT IS IT!" Cici shouted. She grabbed Hilde, lifted her up, and threw her into the popcorn machine, and then walked back to sit with Duo.

  
  


**A/N: **Ok so this one was shorter then the last. Well, I hope you like it anyway.


	4. The Tournament

****Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, and won't make any money off this.

A/N: Ok this is way out of the GW time zones, mainly because no one knows each other.****

**School: the final frontier **

**_By Race Baj_**__

  
  


Razz woke up not to the much expected alarm, but to a splash of cold water. He opened his eyes to see a grinning Race holding a bucket.

"Ugh!" Razz screamed, wiping water off his face. "Race I'm going to kill you!" The two ran downstairs and had breakfast. "So you in the B-ball tournament?" Race asked, shoving a whole waffle in his mouth.

"Yup, I and my team are going to win!" Razz shouted excitedly.

"Whatever little bro." Race yelled as he picked his back pack up and ran out the door. Razz just stood there mouth wide open. He never did get used to the fact his bro could devour four waffles in three minutes. Razz finished up and headed out the door as well.

Once outside he put on his roller blades and skated to the street. He turned a street corner and saw Duo and glitch.

"Hi guys!" He shouted and caught up with them.

"Hiya Razz-man!" glitch said and high 5ed Razz.

"Hi Razz, WAZZZZZZ UPPPPPPPP?" Duo asked

"Nothing much, just going to sign up for the B-Ball tourny."

"Cool." Duo and glitch said in unison.

"So how things going with you and Cici?" glitch asked.

"Well, it's been almost a week since our first date, but we really like each other, though avoiding Hilde is no picnic." glitch laughed while Razz frowned, he had liked Cici and didn't like that fact she was going out with his best friend.

The three were silent the rest of the way to school, on their way in they smashed into a young boy.

"Sorry." Razz said, he spun around to look at the boy and he started to sweat when he saw whom it was. It was Heero.

"That's o- YOU!" Heero shouted.

"Ah, the comfort of the mad dash!" glitch laughed as him, Razz and Duo ran full speed from Heero.

"It was just a lousy prank!" Razz whined as they ran.

"Just leave us alone- JACKPOT!" Razz yelled.

"Huh?" Duo questioned.

"Follow me." Razz called happily as he turned the hall. The three ran but soon stopped dead in their tracks. In front of Heero was a sight that made his blood curl. It was Razz, glitch, and Duo, and standing in front of them was none other then the red-haired girl Heero had made angry a week before.

"YOU!" She screamed, but that was all Heero needed, he ran off quicker then you could say, uhh, anything.

"Thank you! You just saved my life!" Razz cried to the red-haired girl.

"Uhh, your welcome."

"Hi, I'm glitch, and this is Razz, and Duo." glitch said introducing himself and the other two boys with him.

The girl smiled and shook glitches' hand. "I'm Suiki, nice to meet you."

"Hi," Razz began. "You know, you're kinda cute."

Sweat began to pour from her forehead. "Uhh thanks."

"Come on Romeo, we have class." Duo said dragging Razz off.

"What's your number?" Razz called out, trying to break free of Duo's grasp.

"Sorry about Razz, he is kinda weird." glitch said. Suiki just stared as glitch walked away, not believing what he just said came from a guy who dresses completely in black, and looks like a si fi freak.

'Hmm . . . they are all insane... but that glitch guy is kinda cute' Suiki thought as she took out her sketch pad.

*******

LATER

*******

Razz walked into the crowded gym, he got in a line and waited his turn. He was almost at then end of it when he looked behind him and came face to face with Heero Yuy.

"Uhh Heero." Razz nervously said. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Relax Baj, I won't kill you." Razz let out a sigh. "Not with all these people around anyway.

"Please Heero, it was just a lousy prank, take it like a man."

"You embarrassed me, in front of the whole school!"

"Hmm, valid point." The two signed up but on the way out Razz went to talk to Heero. "How about we make a bet?"

"What?"

"If my team wins the tournament, you never beat me or my friends up."

"And if I win?"

"You can beat me up once a day."

"Hmm, ok it's a deal." The two shook hands and left.

************

During Lunch

************

Duo and glitch walked into the lunch room. "Guys, over here!" Suiki called from across the room. The two went and sat down beside her.

"So what's up?" Suiki asked.

"I signed up for the X-treme games, its in two weeks." Duo said with a grin.

"Cool, glitch?"

"Like always, nothing."

"Guys! Great news!" Razz shouted as he ran into the room.

"What?" glitch, Suiki, and Duo asked in unison.

"I found a way to get Heero off my back."

"How?" glitch questioned.

"I just have to beat his team in the basketball tournament." Razz said.

"YOU IDIOT! His team is the best in the league. They have won every game by more than 30 points!" Duo screamed at him.

"Uh oh!" Razz cried, he then started smashing his head against the table.

"Uhh, Razz? What are you doing?" Race asked walking up behind him.

"Razz signed his own death threat." glitch said calmly.

"Oh, by the way, who's the red head?" Race asked.

"Her name is Suiki. She saved our lives." Duo explained.

"Oh, heh, heh." Race laughed.

"What's so funny?" Suiki asked.

"Nothing, it's just that having to be protected by a girl." Race explained still laughing.

"What's wrong with that!?!"

"Its just, heh, heh, heh, a girl!"

"That's it Mr. Tough guy!" Suiki shouted as she delivered a quick punch straight into Race's face. glitch, Duo, Razz, and Suiki burst out laughing.

"You deserved that big bro." Razz chuckled.

"Ouch, that hurt, and sorry about that, I guess its maybe not as funny as I thought, I'm Race."

"That's ok, I guess I have a bit of a bad temper." The bell rang, and everyone then went off to class.

***********

After School

***********

Race, Razz, and Duo were standing by Duo's locker while he was getting some stuff out. Duo grabbed his skateboard, hopped on it, and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Young man!" The voice of the person who grabbed his shoulder said.

"Principal Marquise!" Duo gasped as he spun around.

"You know the rules, no skateboards on school property!"

"But-."

"No buts! Give me that!"

"Yes sir." Duo handed the man his board and frowned. "How can he do this to me?! The X-treme challenge is in two weeks!"

"Don't worry Duo." Race said with a smile. "I have an idea."

"Why doesn't this strike me as good?" Duo muttered to himself.

***********

The next day

***********

Razz and Duo stepped into the school and looked around. "Hey Suiki!" Razz yelled as he ran up to the girl

"Hi guys," Suiki said happily.

"Can I ask you something?' Razz questioned.

"Shoot."

"Ok, do you want to catch a movie after school?"

"Uhh, no thanks."

"Oh ok, by the way, what's your sign?"

That was the last straw for Suiki, the blood started to rush to her head, she was mad. "Ok you little geek!" She screamed. "I do not like you, not as a friend, not as a boyfriend, so just leave me alone!" With that Suiki stormed off.

"Was it something I said?" Razz questioned.

"Hey what's this?" Duo asked picking up a small black book.

"I think Suiki dropped it."

"Hey Suiki!" Duo called hoping she would hear him, but she either didn't, or didn't want to talk to them.

"Gimme that!" Razz said as he snatched the book from Duo. He opened it up, and was starting face to face with a picture of himself! D-Duo, you won't believe this!

"That's not true. I believe anything. Remember when you told me that- uh." Duo couldn't finish when Razz grabbed his shirt and pulled him down the hall.

*******

At lunch

*******

Razz, Race, glitch, and Duo were sitting around a table eating lunch.

"So guys, look at this." Razz said pulling out the book.

"What is it?" glitch asked.

"Suiki's drawing book, she dropped it when she uhh, left in a hurry." Razz lied.

"Anyway Razz took a look at it, and Suiki drew pics of people she met, and had comments about them." Duo explained.

"Huh? Let me see." Race said taking the book from Razz. "Hmm, Razz: He is very weird, and annoying, he also keeps bugging me to go on a date with him."

"Humph, I am not annoying."

"Ok, Duo: aka Braid Boy. What is with him, he thinks he's king of the world!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do." Razz retorted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

**"NO!"**

**"YES!"**

"Ok, shut up. Now let's see, Race: He was a real jerk at first, but seems not all bad, he seems to be the only sane one of the group. And finally glitch- oh wait, he isn't in here." Race said so nervously you could tell he was lying.

"Let me see that!" Duo demanded as he grabbed the book. He looked at it and burst into laughing. Duo held it up for them all to see. On the page was a picture of glitch and Suiki hugging each other. glitch's cheeks turned bright red ad Duo read what it said about glitch. "He is the coolest of the group, and the cutest, but why does he hang around Braid boy- HEY! We uhh, shouldn't be going through Suiki's stuff, come on Razz, let's bring this back!"

*********

In the hall

*********

Duo and Razz ran down the hall and up to Suiki who was getting stuff from her locker.

"Suiki," Razz began.

"Listen Razz!" Suiki said angrily. "I don't want to be around you."

"But wait! When you ran from us, you dropped this." Duo explained, handing Suiki her book.

"Did you read it!?!" Suiki asked worriedly.

"No." Duo said.

"Nothing." Razz added.

"Nadda!" Duo commented.

"Especially nothing about you and glitch- ooff!" Razz was cut off by an elbow in his gut by a very nervous looking Duo. Suiki's face turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"You jerks!" Suiki began. "You annoy me till I became insane! Then read my personal things! I thought you guys said you were my friends." Suiki ran off in tears.

"Why do I feel so sleazy?" Razz asked.

"Maybe because you are." glitch said as he walked up behind Duo and Razz. Duo and Razz's faces were covered with looks of sadness. glitch just frowned and continued down the hall and through a door.

Once through the door glitch walked up a flight of stairs, through another door, and he was outside on the roof of the school. Sitting at the edge of it was Suiki. glitch walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I hope you're not planning to jump."

"Why, because if I did you and your friends would loose there body guard?" Suiki snapped.

"No, because people care about you."

"Why are you even talking to me? I probably embarrassed you in front of all your friends!"

"Actually you helped me."

"What?"

"You helped me figured out, that there is a such thing as romance. When I saw you, I felt really weird, and tingly, it was a feeling I never felt before. It was that feeling, that a guy gets, when he sees the most beautiful thing to ever be placed in front of his eyes." With that glitch placed a soft kiss on Suiki's cheek and started to walk away, but he stopped at the sound of Suiki's voice.

"You doing anything Friday night?" Suiki asked.

"Nope, wanna catch a movie?" glitch questioned with a smile.

"Sure thing." Suiki happily said smiling. She ran up to glitch, hugged him, and the two walked back into the school.

***********

In gym class

***********

"I was pondering something Duo." Razz began. "Why do they call these things medicine balls? I mean they aren't very health if you get hit. They should call them really heavy ba-" But Razz was cut off when Duo threw a medicine ball right into Razz's hands, catching him off guard and knocking him down.

"I think that name suits them well." Duo laughed.

"Guys! Great news!" glitch yelled running in. He stopping almost in front of Duo but was cut off by a tall female. In one swift motion glitch was cheek to hand with a hard slap from the woman who seemed to be the gym teacher.

"Mr. Uhh, glitch! You are late."

"Ouch," glitch began, as he rubbed his cheek. "Number one: is there some way this fits into student abuse?"

"No."

"Number two: I have a note." glitch explained handing the gym teacher a slip of paper. As the teacher looked over it, her face became red with anger.

"Mr. glitch!" she shouted. "This note is signed by you, further more it says 'glitch was late for class, because he felt like it!' glitch just shrugged his shoulders and smiled. The teacher looked like she was about to slap him again but Quatre walked up holding a camera. The teacher frowned then left.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Noin." Duo could hardly gasp between laughs.

"Quatre, long time no see." Razz said, high 5ing him.

"Hello? I'm the one with great news here!" glitch said, trying to get attention.

"Ok shoot." Duo told glitch.

"Ok, me and Suiki are going out."

"Arrgh, am I doomed to end up lonely!?!" Razz cried out.

***********************

After School in the hallway

***********************

"Ok guys. Here is the blue print for the school." Duo explained, showing a map to Race and Quatre.

"We enter here." Quatre began, pointing out a spot. "In this air vent. We make our way through here. And we end up in the supply room, where Duo' skateboard is!"

"What about the tournament?" Race asked.

"If we make good time, the semi finals won't be done and we can be back." Quatre explained.

"But what if we get caught?" Race questioned again.

"Then we can be bak-a." (Author: see what I did there? It's a play on words. You see I- oh who cares anyway!)

"Ok, we'll meet the day of the tournament at 2:00 PM."

"Ok, see ya later guys." Duo said as he left.

*******************

The next day: 1:45PM

*******************

"OH YEAH!" Razz shouted as he made the lay up and the crowd cheered. "In your face!" He shouted to one of the players as he passed. The game went on while Race, Quarte, Suiki, Brad, glitch, Duo, and Cici watched from the crowd. Actually Cici and Duo payed more attention to each other then the game. However Duo perked up when he heard a whiny annoying voice.

"Oh Duo-kun!" the voice yelled, it was Hilde's"

"OH NO!" Duo yelled, "I have to go." He said to Cici as he kissed her on the cheek. "Lets get going with the plan, he said to Quarte and Race as they left."

  
  


The three walked to a door that said janitor closet, it was now 1:50. Quarte, Duo, and Race climbed into the air vent and crawled down it.

"Ok," Quarte said. "We should be above the gym."

"What's that noise?" Duo asked.

"Never mind!" Race quickly told him as they continued. They finally stopped in front of another air vent.

"Ok, its 2:10, the final game is done in 30 minutes, in 3 minutes Principal Marquise steps out to see Miss Noin, we then have 10 minutes to get the board." Quarte explained. They waited three minutes then went through the vent. Duo grabbed the skateboard and the three got out, they had 23 minutes to get back.

The went through the ventilation shaft as fast as they could, but lost there way and had to backtrack, and when they were over the gym, Duo heard the same creaking noise he had heard before.

***************

During the game

***************

The score was 56 to 42, Razz's team was winning. Razz spun around Heero and dunked the ball. The crowd cheered as Heero was in rage. Heero walked over to the side and over to a girl who gave him a sip from a water bottle, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Who is that?" glitch asked Suiki.

"That's Releena, Heero's boyfriend."

"Oh."

The game went on and there was 5 minutes left, if Razz held out, he would win.

**************

back in the vent

**************

"What's that noise?" Duo asked

"What noise?" Race questioned.

"Uh oh!" Quarte gasped.

"Uh oh, not uh oh, uh oh is never good, why was there an uh oh!" Duo demanded.

"I never took in to consideration the structural integrity of the vent."

"In English?"

"The vent is going to collapse!"

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO!" Race screamed as the vent plummeted.

**********

in the game

**********

Heero had the ball and charged down the court, just then a crack was heard, he jumped out of the way as the vent came crashing down. "What the...?" He said three figures, heads shoved into the shirts as not to reveal who they were, creped out of the gym. Silence filled it as the three slowly left, after there exit the sound of very angry players shouting filled the gym.

*******************

Saturday, at MC Leos

*******************

Race, Razz, glitch, Duo, Brad, Quarte, Suiki, and Cici sat around eating.

"I can't believe the tournament was cancelled!" Razz yelled.

"Well look on the bright side." Duo said smiling as he pointed to Heero who was looking up at a air vent in the restaurant. "That guy is seriously freaked out." The group laughed, and Duo then saw someone in the ordering counter.

"Hey Trowa!" He called. The boy finished ordering and walked over to the table.

"Guys," glitch addressed his friends. "This is Trowa." Everyone greeted and then started talking. However they knew this would be a day they would remember for a long time.


End file.
